She's a dream
by unlucky one
Summary: look at me at least for a second. Give me your smile..my only source of light. I'm cursed and they say i can only do nothing but to hurt you...yet i still can't help myself but to fall deeper.


**A/N: heello.. I kinda find it weird writing a not yaoi fanfic on naruto but...hey i hope you wont this story..do please read and review.**

'_I love you. Do you love me the same way too? Or can you at least look at me the way I want you to look at me?'_

The words he constantly repeats to himself every time he looks her way. Hoping from the deepest of his chest that she will hear it. Feelings hidden behind those smiles, silent cries of the heart that almost hurt so much. How much longer these have to last? Why is he cursed by this life? What did he ever do to deserve this? But somehow he never loses hope and here he is looking at her desperately trying to catch her attention which he knows he'll never get.

'_Please, even just a little bit. That's all I'm asking.'_

Just a little smile on his way would lighten up his grey shaded life. They say she's too good to him. He doesn't deserve someone like her. Not someone like him. Who only knows how to ruin things. To destroy. They said he's a danger to her but they blame him for that? he knows that too. That's why he keeps his distance. Like a demon who fell inlove with a human. They are not meant to be because of his curse. Curse by his blood, by the very red threads flowing through his veins. He doesn't want to taint her or hurt her in anyway but he can't stop wanting to be with her. To defy his curse and be with her. But how can that even be possible? And yet he smiles every time she looks his way.

'_Did my smile scare you? Why did you look away?'_

They call him names and shouts at him like a 'son of the devil', 'nuisance', 'he's not supposed to be here, it's better if he disappears' but he would smile and shrug it off. But they will just scoff and say more hurtful words at him but he would still continue to smile.

Why he does so, you wonder.

Just because she looks his way and all the angry shouts and contempt eyes staring at him is replaced by her face. Her face is enough to heal the wounds those words caused. Her eyes that never looked at him with disgust. That's all it took.

'_Is it all right if talk to you? I wonder what I will say first if I get the chance. A simple hello won't be enough. Should I say your pink hair looks pretty? Or maybe I should tell you that I like the sounds of your laugh. That doesn't good at all. I know a lot of people already told you those things but I still can't help telling you that anyway.'_

Here he is again. being thrown by those hateful words again but this time he doesn't have the courage to shove it off. It's piercing him like a poison silently doing its toil but leaving a lethal wound. How much of this could he bear from his hateful world when even the source of his small light was even taken away from him. It hurts him more than the words they throw his way. Another guy entered the picture or maybe that's wrong. Maybe _he _is the other guy who is just in the big picture. It breaks his heart to an uneven piece taking the larger part and leaving him the smallest portion of him.

'_Who is he? Is he your lover? You look so happy with him. Then was I just hoping? Who am I to hope anyway? I'm just some guy but is wrong to hope to be the guy? Is it bad to hope that you will also look at me and love me the same way I feel towards you?'_

Replaying her happy smiles for the said guy only torments his heart. What's left of it anyway. Seeing how her eyes would glow every time she looks at him. its blinding but painful to watch. Thinking to himself if he was like that guy, would she look at him that way too? If he doesn't have a curse and his life is normal would he get a chance to be with her?

Looking at her one last time and coincidentally she looks at his direction. With all his courage, he forces himself to smile.

'_Hi, Sakura, I'm Gaara. probably you don't know me or you won't be interested in me. I have many things to tell you. like how your hair shines under the sunlight, how you smell nice without cologne and how it puts me to ease, how you look cute when your mad especially when you get pissed and you turn red, and your smile always manages to steal the oxygen around me, leaving me breathless. There are so many that I can't put it in one sentence. Seeing your smile with that guy hurts. It hurts so much that my chest couldn't stop from breaking into uneven pieces. Unfortunately for me, I was left with the smaller portion giving you the larger part. But that's okay, and I don't mind if you won't give me even just a small part of your heart. I'll just have your smiles in my memory, they will be my treasure. I said these words too many times but they will only be reserve to you. I love you and thank you for the glances and smiles you gave me._

Smiling, he turned his gaze away from her, pick up his school bag with such care as if he's holding on to the last remains of his heart. Walking slowly away from the room. his footsteps feels heavy. He can't cry now. He doesn't cry he only smiles.

**A/FN: thanks a bunch for reading :)**

**lemme know what you think and maybe i might add new chapts on this story.. :)**


End file.
